Reeves vs Reenes
by Dream On Dreamer
Summary: Michelle Hostole, a Reene who fights for the good, has a mission to carry out. She and the other Reenes must restore the three conquered galaxies from Lordrix (Leader of the Reeves). The only way to do that is to kill Lordrix, but no Reene was ever able to get close enough to kill him. Now, the Reeves and Reenes believe that a boy at Sussex Central High School have that power.


**Chapter 1**

"Oh god," Michelle said, "Aren't you tired of this?"

"Yeah, but you know we don't rest, until the last of your kind are dead," Ellves answered.

"You mean you can't," she corrected.

"Hey, stop correcting me!"

"Sure...and do you happen to have anything new to say besides 'hey, stop correcting me' when I correct you?"

"I do, but I'll tell you on the day you die."

"Okay and what is that _new_quote of yours?"

Ellves gave an awful evil laugh.

"That's it?"

"No."

"Then continue."

"You were supposed to be scared."

"I'm afraid that person will be you today."

Michelle crossed her arms.

"Sure. We'll see who's scared of whom." Ellves walked closer to Michelle and looked her right in the eyes.

"My Han is higher than yours."

"True, but only by a few."

"Sure," Michelle took her Abrix (a special pair of drumsticks that chooses a female Hostole to be its owner and can only be used by its owner. Once the Abrix choose its owner, the owner and the Abrix's life will be bounded together. If the Abrix is somehow lost, it will find its way back to the owner, unless it has gone to a place that it can't return. The owner of the Abrix will die as long as it remains lost forever. The Abrix can also sense its' owner's anger. The angrier the owner the stronger the Abrix will be and the more the owner's Han increases) out and that increased Michelle's Han level.

"How does yours increase so fast?"

"Dumb question."

Ellves's present disciples smiled, but then Calvin, Ellves's assistant laughed and the others followed. Ellves was always the one who makes the funniest mistakes, but he can't control it because the Hostole family put a curse on the Hibick family. Ages ago, the Hibick and the Hostole were friends and they fought evil side by side, but then, when a ruler named Kenneth, one of Lordrix's great ancestors, took power, the Hibick family served them. In fact, the Hibick family became a spy on the Hostole family and that was when they ended their friendship and turned against each other. "Shut up! If any of you wants to be treated like a Reene then continue laughing, but if you want to be a pure Reeve than shut up."

"You're not a pure one yourself." Michelle always thought that it was funny when Ellves is angry. The last Ellves was angry, he almost killed his own master and that saved the Reenes a lot of work.

"You're always happy and laughing and I hate to break it to you, but you've gone too far. I think you haven't been able to contact your only friend left in this world, Amanda."

"How do you know?" Michelle's smile turned upside down and started to worry."

"That's because I have her. She was exactly like you. Always thinking about when you can find the one who can restore the three conquered galaxies and save the two who's in battle..."

Michelle cut his sentence off. "Where is she? What did you do to her?" Michelle's eye turned red and an Echo (an Echo only happens when a Hostole's Han is above thirty thousand.) started. A Hostole's eye will only turn red when he/she is enraged and it's not pretty to see it because barely anyone lived to tell it. "Algrix!" Michelle yelled with anger. Ellves's disciple's made a protective shelter against Michelle's attack, but it didn't work. Ellves's disciples were not strong enough, in fact, it increase Michelle's Han and attack.

Ellves thought, "Twenty thousand four hundred and fifty six against thirty thousand, not worth sacrificing." Ellves tried to run for it, but it was too late.

"Ellves? I thought you wanted to compete with me."

"I did, but I don't, now."

"But I want to. How about a fight to the death?"

"You know, that's a very bad idea. You should really save it to kill Lordrix and save the galaxies. No need to waste it on me."

"I won't need to use much of my strength to kill you." Ellves backed up and walked closer to the door, but Michelle used Falebre (a kind of strength that gives them super speed). Michelle held her Abrix against Ellves's chin. "Broxica." Michelle whispered in his ear. "You will now suffer the way she did before she died and meet the same fate as she did."

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "Late on the start day of school!" Michelle used Falebre to try to make it to school before the late bell rings. Michelle just found out that her brother, John (Leader of the Reenes), transferred her to a different school that was ten miles away. "Almost there." She said running as fast as she can, but there was no way Michelle can reach her classroom before the late bell rings. Michelle was at the entrance when the late bell rang and that did not please her. "Visimos." Michelle turned herself invisible so she can sneak into the school and her classroom before the she's marked tardy. Michelle looked through the walls to see where her classroom was and she found it. She hurried to the third floor and she noticed that the door was open so she didn't have to walk through the wall which she hates a lot. When Michelle walked in, she went up and down the rows to find her seat and she found it. After she found her seat, she put her stuffs on her seat which turned visible when she wasn't touching it.

"Where did these come from?" The boy next to her seat wondered.

Michelle walked around the classroom looking at the names at the top of their notebook while the teacher took attendance to find the one her brother asked her to protect. She came across a name called Matthew and she felt a strong Han in the left side of the classroom. She looked at him in the eyes and then she felt that he could see her and looked her right back in the eyes. She freaked and went to her seat expecting those eyes of his would follow her, but they didn't. Michelle stared at him with a feeling that he could be a friend or an enemy.

"Lucy?" The teacher spoke. "Lucy Morzen? Is Lucy here today?" The teacher asked.

Michelle then realized that her secondary name was being called. "Present." She said. The boy next to her looked, but he saw nothing. The boy was pretty sure that there was someone next to him.

"Where are you, I can see you." The teacher said looking around the classroom.

"Oops," she whispered. "Relief." She whispered again. "Over here." She said raising her hand.

"Ah!" The boy next to her yelled.

"Xin," the teacher said. "Don't be so rude."

Michelle turned and looked at him.

"Sorry," he apologized. The teacher continued to take attendance. "Where did you come from?"

"I was here the entire time." Michelle answered.

"You were? No you weren't. I checked and there was nothing and then you...you," Michelle looked him in the eye. "You just appeared like magic."

"I didn't, I sneaked in, but you just didn't notice." Michelle was still looking at him and Xin looked at her.

"By the way, you're Xin right, Xin Cisist?"

"Yeah."

Michelle felt that someone was looking at her and she turned around, it was Matthew. _"What are you looking at?"_ Michelle thought. Then he looked away. Michelle looked straight ahead and she felt someone looking at her again, but this time it was Xin. Michelle turned towards Xin. "What are you looking at?"

Xin point to his ears on the right. "Your earrings, one's missing."

Michelle touched her ear and one of them was missing. "Thanks."

Suddenly Michelle heard her brother call her through Minding (a way the Reenes communicate with other through their heads). "Michelle...Michelle...can you hear me?" John asked stupidly.

"I wish I can't."

"You know you wish you can."

"No, this time I do mean I wish I can't."

"You always say it and you never do it."

"You know you should N-E-V-E-R say N-E-V-E-R, right. Some day, I will do what I say."

"Sure. Look, I helped you sign up for your favorite sport, basketball."

"Is there a coach?"

"Duh, all teams have coaches."

"Then I'm not going."

"But you have to. Xin is there."

"Sure and why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you received the note didn't you?"

"Yeah, but all it said was 'Go to Sussex High School and protect a boy named Xin that's all it said...and you also left me a map of the school. Why do I need to protect him? What's so important about him?"

"The Reeves want him and we need to protect him."

"Why is that? He a human like the rest of them. Why do they want him?"

"I don't know, but they said he can kill Lordrix."

"But he's human. Even I can't kill him, how can he?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out later."

"Sure."

"By the way, is the human coach like the others in the past? Does he have weird habits like picking his nose, crazy like a mad scientist, laughs for no reasons, or like the one who stares at us and smiles?"

"No, he's not like any of them, but he does have a weird habit."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"He doesn't like female basketball players because he thinks they are slow and very annoying."

"Oh, that's easy. I can deal with that."

"Sure. Good Luck!"

"Thanks." Michelle thought of how the human coach looks like.

First period was over when they stopped talking. Michelle's next period was basketball practice with Xin. Michelle looked at the map of the school that her brother left for her this morning on the table. "Where's the stupid gym?" Michelle started to get impatient and she was lost. The hall way was almost empty and the late bell was about to ring any second. Michelle didn't want to be late so she decided to look through the walks to find the hidden gym. When she was searching for it, someone tapped her shoulder. Michelle looked and it was Xin. She signed.

"What are you looking at? Is there something on the wall?" He asked.

"No, I was just thinking...and...and...and when I think look at the wall automatically."

"Oh," he said. "So, where are you going, you seem lost."

"I am lost. I need to go to the gym."

The late bell rang and Xin grabbed her hand as they ran for it.

"Where are we going?"

"The gym."

Michelle looked at her watch and she knew that they would be marked tardy if she didn't use her powers. "Where is it?"

"Downstairs in room 209 and 207."

"Okay. Hold on to me!" Michelle use Falebre to get to the gym as quick as they can. The coach was taking attendance and Xin's name was being called.

"Xin?" The coach said.

"Present." Xin answered. "You're a fast runner."

Michelle smiled. "Don't mention it." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

The coach watches them chat. "You two done, yet?"

They looked away from each other and Michelle saw the freak from upstairs.

"Okay, now that you two finished, I'd like to start today's training. Before we start, I'd like to clarify something. Right now, we're in the game winning to be in the world cup finals, which is really good and we don't need some mysterious girl to join our team and ruin it for all of us. I also don't allow girls to play because they can't run, can't jump, can't block, can't pass, can't shoot, and...they can't dribble." The coach was looking at Michelle the entire time.

"Are you done, yet?!" Michelle got angry because she was a girl and she was able to do all of those things that the coach said girls can't do.

"Who are you to speak to me like that?"

Michelle's eyes turned red and she looked away so they won't notice she's different from the others. "You know," she said trying to hold the Echo down. "You should watch before you speak and understand every word that comes out of your mouth."

"I understand my words and you need to know your place." He said with anger.

"Do you even know who you're speaking to?"

Matthew was watching her the whole time. He noticed that her eyes were red. He also noticed that she was trying so hard to hold in that Echo, he knew she was not human. "Coach, I think you should watch what she can do first."

Michelle looked at him with her red eyes. Then she went to the corner, grabbed a basketball and started to dribble and shoot.

"Jason, Xin, Leon, Danny, go play with her." The coach wasn't impressed because he always criticized females' basketball skills.

Jason, Leon, Xin, and Danny went out to the field and Jason tried blocking her, but she bounced the basketball in between his legs and passed it to herself. She dribbled to the other end easily and made a basket. "Coach!" Michelle yelled as passed it to him at full speed which he wasn't able to catch because it hit him on the face.

"You're not allowed to stay and you violated the rules. Hitting me will cause you to leave this team forever. OUT!" He yelled with anger.

Michelle let out his anger on him and now she wasn't angry anymore so her eyes changed back to dark brown and the Echo was also gone. "You don't have the rights to tell me to get out. I called you and passed the ball to you which you couldn't catch because your skill level was too low to catch one of my balls."

"Oh, yeah, well try catching one of my passes." The Coach went over to the racket filled with nineteen basketballs and he aimed at her.

"One." She said catching it with one hand. The Coach took another and another throwing it at her, but she caught every one of them.

The Coach was surprised and he asked, "What are you?"

"A female." She said. "A female who was born to join your team."

The Coach still didn't like how she was able to catch all of his throws and that he couldn't catch one of his. He had to let her stay because he didn't want the principal to know that he didn't allowed females to join the team, but the females didn't have to strength to make it. Michelle walked over to him and the rest of the team. "Introduce yourselves'." The Coach said unwillingly.

"Hi, I'm Jason, you're a good player." He commented.

Michelle shook hands with each player with she was not comfortable with it because she never had this many contact with human and it was very unusual for the Reenes.

"Hi, I'm Leon."

"Hi, I'm Danny."

"Hi, I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt." He said.

Michelle felt the difference between him and the rest of them.

"Xin!" The Coach yelled. "Introduce yourself."

"We've already met."

"Oh." The Coach said.

Michelle looked and Matthew. She walked up to him and whispered, "You're not human, are you?"

"Well, you're not either." He replied.

Michelle backed up and glared at each other.

She walked towards him again and said, "Are you a Reeve?"

"Are you a Reene?" Matt asked.

"Who are you?!" They yelled and the others stared.

"What do you mean 'who are you'?" Xin asked with confusion. "Lucy, this is Matt. Matt, this is Lucy."

Michelle backed up and they looked away.

"Okay. Let's start." The Coach said. Michelle and the others walked off. "Lucy!" The Coach said. You'll be practicing with Matt."

Michelle glared at him and he gave her to same glare. She walked over. "Let's settle this."

"Coach. We'll be outside, don't follow us." Matt said firmly.

They walked outside into the field.

"Who are you really?" Michelle asked.

"I'll tell you I am if you tell me who you really are."

Michelle hesitated for a second, but she knew that he couldn't be a Reeve because if he was a Reeve, back there in the gym, he would have wanted everyone to know who she is. "You're not a Reeve, are you?"

"How do you determine that?"

"Because if you were a Reeve, you'd want Xin's head in Lordrix's hands."

"Then you're a Reeve?"

Michelle smiled, "I never planned on telling you who I am until I know who you are."

"Then be that way Reeve."

Michelle knew that they were on the same side, but the look Matt gave her was not pleasant. Her eyes turned red and she took out her Abrix as Matt took out his Ecer. "Someone's coming." Michelle said and they put their weapons away.

The Coach, Leon, Danny, Xin, and Jason were watching what they were doing. Michelle's eyes were still red and she wasn't able to change them back so she put on her sunglasses.

"Coach Frensky? Is it you?" Matt asked.

Coach Frensky and the rest of them walked out from behind the wall.

"Xin, Jason, Leon, Danny? What are you guys doing here?" Michelle asked. "You guys weren't spying on us were you?"

"Nonsense. We...we came to ask you to come in to practice for the game you're having two days from now."

"You guys were spying on us, weren't you?" Michelle looked pass the Coach's eyes and into the shiny metal from the trees. "Look out!" She yelled running to Xin. A Reeve tried to shot Xin, but Michelle was able to run faster than the bullet and she blocked it with her shield. Matt also ran to the rest of them to shelter them. "Matt, hold up the shelter while I deal with them." Michelle took her Abrix out and ran into the trees. She followed the sound and as it got louder, she knew she was closer. She saw the assassins sent by the Reeves and she walked up behind them, but when she got closer, a type of shield that keeps her from getting through. "What is this?" She asked. "Nothing bad, just a plain shield. Jurassis Relemondo!" Michelle said deactivating the shield. She ran up to them and tied the assassins together. She dragged the assassins back to the rest of them. "Come on, let's go." She said and she threw them against the wall. Xin and the rest of them were surprised and Matthew smiled.

"Looks like you're Michelle Hostole." Matt said through Minding. "I'm Vincent Jurkis."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when you took out your Ecer." She replied.

"Who are they?" Xin asked as he walked up to them.

"Don't! Stay back!" Michelle yelled and the assassins shot Xin in the chest with a needle from his mouth. Xin pulled the needle out and fainted. "Xin!" Michelle caught Xin when he dropped, but he was poisoned.

Vincent walked up to them and they try shooting at him with the needles, but he blocked them. Vincent used duck tape and taped their mouth. He took out a knife from the assassins left leg and cut off their bags looking for an antidote.

"Where is the antidote?!" Vincent yelled after he searched the bags.

Michelle picked up a needle from the ground and the others looked at her. She drugged herself with the needle.

"What are you doing?" Coach Frensky asked.

Then she walked over to them. "Hold them down." She said. Michelle put her hand about six inches above them and she scanned their body for an antidote. "It's in the left pocket inside of his vest." Vincent knocked him out and then he searched for it. When Vincent found it, the antidote was smashed. There were four and three of them were smashed. "Give it to Xin. The five galaxies counts' on him." Vincent fed it to Xin.

"But what about her?" Jason asked.

"I'll get her medical help." Coach Frensky said.

"No! Don't, I'll do it." Vincent lifted her and he ran straight to John with the smashed antidotes. "John!" He yelled slamming the door open. John and the other ran out and Vincent walked towards them. "Michelle, she's been poisoned and this is the antidote." Vincent handed the smashed antidote to him. "There were four and I gave one to Xin. These were the others that were smashed."

"Get the Doc. here. Quick! Hurry!" He ordered his disciples as he walked towards his sister. "Come on. Please...Please...Don't walk out on me like that." John was very worried. Michelle was his only family member left and he needs her.

"Where's the patient?" The Doc. asked as he walked toward John.

"It's my sister, she been poison."

"Oh god. Do you know what poison it is?"

"We don't know, but here's the antidote."

"Then why didn't you give it to her."

"There was supposed to be four, but one of them was used and these were smashed."

"This is bad; her heart is beating very slowly."

"Can you save her?" John asked.

"By the time we make turn these back in to a whole, she'd be dead."

"Find the one who ate the other antidote in about half an hour, that's the longest I can hold her."

"I know where he is. I'll get him." Vincent said and hurried back to the school. When Vincent got there, the police was there taking care of the assassins. He went to look for Xin, but instead, he found the coach. "Where's Xin?" He asked.

"Is Lucy alright?"

"No, she's about to die in half an hour if I can't find Xin."

"He's in the boys' bathroom."

Vincent ran to the boy's bathroom. He found Xin and grabbed him. "Let's go!"

"Hey...hey...hey...where are we going?"

"We're going to save Michelle."

"Michelle? I don't even know her."

"For god sakes, it's Lucy."

"Where is she?"

"Would you stop asking questions and get going? We only have half an hour to save her...not even, fifteen minutes." Vincent grabbed him and he used Falebre to get themselves there before Michelle dies. When they got to Michelle in the Reenes' house, she already passed away. "Where's Michelle?" Vincent asked John. He didn't say anything and looked at the body covered with white blanket.

"Is she okay?" Xin asked stupidly.

"You!" John yelled. He ran over to him, grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. "You were the one who took the antidote. You humans were always so selfish. You murdered my sister!" John held a fist and wanted to punch him.

"John, you can't, he's the only one who can stop the Reeves and save us all!" John held that fist in mid-air and he punched the wall which shook the whole building and made a deep dent. After the building stopped shaking, Michelle's body was still shaking and John let's go of Xin. The Doc., John, Xin, Vincent, and the two disciples that were there stared at the body. Later, the blanket blew off and Michelle's eyes opened.

"Michelle?" John said walking closer to her.

Michelle sat up and said, "Duh, it's me or do you consider me as a ghost?"

John ran to her and hugged her tight, tighter than he'd ever hugged anyone in a long time. Xin and Vincent walked up to her. "Welcome back." Vincent said.

"Thank you." She said to John. "What happened to your neck?" She asked Xin.

"Nothing, it's just a scratch when I was on my way here."

Michelle laid her right hand on the mark and left the bump. "It looks like a Hostole's Lirick Grip. John? Did you hold on to his neck when I was dead?" Michelle looked right into his eyes.

"Yeah. He practically killed you."

"Sure...did you forget that mother gave me this amulet that can help me recover if poisoned?" Michelle took out her amulet.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." He took his out too and put them together.

Vincent and Xin looked at it and it looked so familiar to them. "I saw it somewhere. My mother showed it to me when I was younger." Vincent said. He took his amulet out from his bag and put his together with theirs.

"Looks like there's only one piece missing now and when we find that piece, it'll be time for Lordrix to see his parents and all of the Reenes he killed." John said.

"Wait. Who's Lordrix and what is a Reene?" Xin asked.

Michelle, Vincent and John looked at each other.

"What do you think we should do?" Vincent asked through Minding.

"I don't know." John answered.

"We can erase his memories." Vincent suggested.

"No. It might be the time that we should tell him the truth, tell him our existence and what the humans are about to face." Michelle said.

They looked at Xin.

"Look, we're not...not human, basically." John said to Xin.

"I figured that out this morning. Who are you? What are you exactly? Why do they want to kill you?"

"First off, those assassins were there to kill you. Second, we are to protect you. Third, we're Reeves." John explained.

"Is it true, Lucy?"

Michelle nodded. "My name is..."

"Hey, you don't have to tell him everything." John said.

"I trust him and he's going to know this sooner or later." Michelle said, "My name isn't Lucy Morzen. It's Michelle, Michelle Hostole and he's my brother." Michelle turns and pointed at John. "He's John, John Hostole. He's Vincent, Vincent Jurkis."

"Hi." Vincent said.

"Why were those men's after me?" Xin asked.

"Because they believe that you are the key to kill Lordrix, the ruler of the Reeves and I'm the ruler of the Reenes. Reenes are the one who exist to protect the five galaxies. Reeves are the ones who want to rule them all. Lordrix's original name was Larry. But his greediness over powered him and took control. His powers are controlling him." John explained.

"I still can't believe this. And you, when those assassins were shooting at us, why weren't we hurt and what are those?" Xin pointed at the Abrix.

"These are my weapons. They're just drumsticks to humans, but to us, they're our weapon." Michelle explained.

"Only one pair of Abrix is to be seen in a century." John added.

"You're her brother right?" John nodded. "Where's yours Abick?"

"It's Abrix, A-B-R-I-X. The Abrix only choose a female Hostole to be its owner."

"What are your weapons?" Xin asked John and Vincent.

"Mine is an Ecer, E-C-E-R, it contains unlimited power. It only chooses a Jurkis to be its owner. The Ecer can only be use for good, not evil." Vincent explained.

"What happens if a Jurkis turns evil?" Xin asked.

"It will kill me."

Xin looked at his weapon and then at Michelle's weapon. "And yours?"

"Mine's a Polix. It looks like a piece of metal, but it's very powerful." John took out his Polix. It was coal black and four feet tall. "It can wrap around my leg." John kicked his foot up in the air and touched the Polix with his leg. The Polix automatically wrapped around his leg and stayed put.

Xin bent down. "Isn't it a bit tight?"

"Polix, a little looser, please." The Polix loosened up. "Come back up here." John said and the Polix let's go of John's leg and sticks on to his back then disappeared.

"Where can you get one of those?" Xin asked.

"Okay, you're getting a little too far ahead, buddy." Vincent pulled him back from John.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Xin asked.

"To get back to school before the teacher thinks we kidnapped you."

"But there's only one period left."

"So."

Michelle and Vincent dragged him out of the Reenes' House.

"Come on, let me go." Michelle and Vincent ignored him. "If you don't let me go, I'll tell everyone that people like you exist."

Michelle and Vincent let's go of Xin.

"Thought so."

"If you tell anybody, I'll make sure you lose your head." Vincent threatened.

"You need me, you won't do it."

"True, I wouldn't let him do it if he does dare." Michelle said.

"See, I even got a protector here." He put his arm around Michelle.

"Luhosix." She said pointing at Xin and a bright light came.

"What did you do?" Xin asked.

"If you allow anyone know this, the curse I just put on you will activate and you'll feel a thousand maggots on you nibbling your flesh."

Vincent gave a disgusted look.

"Okay, I won't tell, please take that curse off." Xin asked.

"Once I curse you, you can't take it off."

Xin, Michelle and Vincent walked back to their classroom which was Art class for them. Later, when school was over, Vincent and Michelle went to Xin's house.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone and those things are locked up in jail, I'm safe now, can you guys go home...Please?" Xin said looking at them.

"They're staying there." John said.

"Ah!" Xin yelled. "Can you guys stop doing that?"

"Can you be more mature?" They said.

"I received a message from our spy and he says that they will attack once you two leave to house. We will stay here and that's that." John said firmly.

John left after telling them to stay at Xin's house.

"I'll show you were you can sleep tonight." Xin said and took them upstairs as they followed. "One of you can sleep here, it's just an extra room and the other one will have to sleep downstairs on the couch. I prefer a Matt...Vincent to sleep downstairs."

Vincent and Michelle looked at each other.

"Vincent will be in your room watching over you. I'll be downstairs."

"Looks like someone got a crush." Vincent said through Minding.

Michelle gave him glare. "Just keep an eye on him." Michelle went downstairs to look for something to make dinner. "Xin, your fridge is empty." She shouted as she closed the fridge.

"Yeah, we can go shopping together." He suggested as he leaned over the counter.

"No thanks, you need to stay here and I will get the food myself."

Xin stared at her that made her feel uncomfortable. Michelle went to get her backpack and keys to his house and Rally's house.

"He's staring at you." Vincent said again through Minding.

"Shut up, bring him back upstairs."

"Back upstairs big boy." Vincent said pulling him.

"Wait, not yet." Xin continued to stare Michelle.

"Vincent, do you want me drop anything off or pick anything up at your house?"

"Nah, I'll pick it up myself. You stay here with him."

"Me and him alone, no way." Michelle said through Minding. "I'm afraid I'll rip his eye balls out before you get back."

"Don't worry. It'll be quick." Vincent said tapping her on the shoulder as he walked by.

"Wait, where's your house?" Michelle yelled, but he had already left. Michelle turned to Xin. She looked at him and thought of why was Xin acting so weird and why did he became so lust all of a sudden. Michelle remembered that when she met Xin, he wasn't like that and he was a lot more mature. "Hudarix, Show yourself." Michelle said pointing at Xin. A small red glow came from Xin's heart. "What is that?" Michelle looked at his heart and walked up closer. "Oh my god. You're possessed." Michelle walked backed away.

"I'm what?" Xin walked towards her.

"Socix!" Michelle yelled and she froze Xin in a walking motion. "Vincent, John! Hurry, come to Xin's house immediately!" Michelle called through Minding.

"What?" They said the next minute at the door.

"Look." She showed them the red glow in Xin's heart. "You see this glow. I think the antidote that we gave him wasn't only meant to cure Xin's poison, but to also control him. Once the red glow takes over his heart, he'll be possessed by the Kelth and you know what that means."

Vincent and John looked at each other and then back at Xin's heart.

"Doc., we have a problem. Come here quick." John told the Doc. through Minding.

"What is it?" The Doc said the next minute at the door.

"Look." They showed the Doc. Xin's heart.

"Okay, this is bad. First is your sister and now it's him." The Doc. walked up to him and placed his hands on Xin's face. The Doc. suddenly let's go. "He's a human?" They nodded. "Where's his amulet?"

"Amulet? Only the three of us have. Where would he get an amulet?" Vincent said.

"No, he has an amulet."

John took his amulet out. "Come on. If he owns an amulet, it should glow." John, Michelle, and Vincent put their amulet together, but nothing happened. "I guess..." Before John finished his sentence, the three amulets glowed. "It's true; he is the last piece to the puzzle."

"But why, he's human...how can he defeat Lordrix?" Michelle asked.

"He'll die in one attack from us and one attack from Lordrix, he'd turn into ashes."

"I don't know, but there has to be a way." John said. "Come on; let's look for his amulet first."

Michelle, Vincent and John brought their amulet closer to Xin.

"Relief." Michelle said unfreezing Xin. "Where's the amulet?"

"What amulet?"

"What do you mean 'what amulet'?" Vincent said impatiently.

"Right now, you're about to be possessed by a Kelth and you will be controlled by it unless you kill it before it gets a hold of you."

"Yeah, sure. Lucy, no, Michelle placed a curse on me and now you say that I'm being possessed by some sort of creature."

"Michelle, did you curse Xin?" John asked through Minding.

"I really wish I did." Michelle answered.

"Just tell me where the amulet is." Vincent said staring right into his eyes.

"My mother gave it to me before she died. I put in the...the...co..."

The Kelth inside of him started to take control and he wasn't able to continue speaking.

"Where is it?" Vincent asked again holding on to his collar.

Xin was in too much pain to speak so he pointed at the stairs.

"Upstairs? Is it upstairs?" John asked.

Xin couldn't nod or shake his head, but only curl up and yell in pain.

"Come on, we've got to find it." Michelle said.

"Sularo." They said soothing Xin's pain and then they tied him to the chair. Where he struggled to break free.

"This won't last long. I'm afraid that the Kelth will kill Xin before it takes over."

"Let's hope not." John said.

Vincent gave his amulet to Michelle and he stayed downstairs to keep an eye on Xin slash Kelth. The Hostoles went upstairs to look for the Amulet, but Xin's room was too messy for the other three amulets to sense its power.

"Michelle! John! I can't hold him much longer!" Vincent yelled and they ran toward the steps.

While they were half way down the steps Vincent yelled, "Michelle!"

When the Kelth broke free and he bit Vincent on the arm. Then Vincent was pushed aside by the Hilarix, a type of power that the Kelth uses to protect himself against the all magical sources and only the Amulet of the Forbidden World can kill it without harming the Human inside of it.

"Vincent!" Michelle yelled running down the steps. Michelle ran towards the Kelth. "Algrix!" Michelle yelled.

The Kelth blocked half of the attack, but he was weakened. The Kelth ran through the door. Although the Kelth can be extremely dangerous and powerful, but his powers are limited because of the human it possess. Once a Kelth had blocked an attack that's as strong as Michelle's, it will be weaken temporally.

"Vincent? Vincent. Wake up will you." John said.

"He won't wake up, the Kelth cursed poisoned him. He'll be awake tomorrow and we need to find the cure before he changes too...and you know that if a Kelth possess a Reene, its' powers will be unlimited and even the Amulet of the Forbidden World might not be able to save him." Michelle said.

"How come you understand Kelths so much?" John asked.

"Because she was once possessed by one." Rally said.

"Uncle!" They yelled and ran over to him and gave him a warm hug.

"Uncle Rally, did you just say that Michelle's been possessed by one?" John asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Remember the two weeks that she was missing three years ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, that's the period that Michelle was possessed."

"So is she a Kelth or Michelle?"

Michelle slapped him on the shoulder.

"Aren't you going to invite me in first?" Rally said.

"Oh, sorry."

Uncle Rally walked in and sat on the couch in the living room.

"So...is she a Kelth?"

Michelle gave him and evil glare and he looked away with guilt.

"If she was, I don't think we'd be sitting here peacefully without a violent fight." Uncle Rally said.

"But, how did she turn back to being Michelle? Is the Kelth still in her?"

"Hey...if the Kelth's still inside of me, I won't be able to hold it in." Michelle said with anger in her voice.

"She got a point you know." Rally said.

"Uncle Rally, how are we going to stop Xin without hurting him and Vincent is about to change. We need to get him the cure."

"Your blood can help control the Kelth inside of Vincent, but that won't last long. The Amulet of the Forbidden World will be the cure for Xin and Vincent. Anyways, did you hurt the Kelth?" Uncle Rally asked.

John shook his head and Michelle nodded.

"Good. The Kelth will be after you and you can lead him to the Forbidden World."

"Wait...I'm lost." John said.

"The Forbidden World is purposely made to control Kelths. Once a Kelth had entered the Forbidden World, it will be weak and the Kelth won't have the power to attack. By then, Xin will be freed and he will change back. Once we find the Amulet, the Kelth in them will fade off."

"Oh, I get it, but how do we trick him to enter the Forbidden World?"

"Now that, we'll leave to Michelle."

Rally and John looked at Michelle.

"Me?" She said pointing at herself.

"Ah!" Vincent yelled.

"Quick, hold him down!" Rally said.

Vincent panicked to get free and Michelle ran to the kitchen and held a knife against her. She held out her arm in a fist and cut herself. She ran to Vincent and fed him the fresh blood from her arm. The Kelth inside of Vincent stopped and Vincent opened his eyes.

"Doesn't that hurt? How did you even manage to do that?" John yelled.

"I don't know." Michelle said.

"What she did is what a lover would do." Rally said.

"Lover...so you're saying Michelle has feelings for Vincent."

Michelle looked at Rally and he nodded. Then Rally and John looked at Michelle, but she didn't glare back, instead, she look down and her eye kept moving right to left, left to right.

"Uh..." Vincent moaned.

"You okay?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah...something smells fishy."

Vincent looked around.

"You drank Michelle's blood." Rally said.

Vincent looked at her and saw the cut on her arm. "You're bleeding."

"Oh...yeah." Michelle got up and put pressure on her arm to stop the bleeding.

Vincent went to the kitchen to get a first aid box for Michelle. He opened the box and took out a cotton ball soaked with antiseptics. He gently dabbed the wound.

"Why you feed me your blood?" Vincent asked.

"Remember what happened before you passed out?"

"Yeah, Xin turned into a monster and he bit me." Vincent lifted his sleeve and there were five holes parallel and they were still bleeding.

Michelle took a cotton ball, soaked it with antiseptics and gently dabbed the Kelth's bite. When she dabbed it, white bubbles came out. "It was a Kelth who bit you. It somehow got into Xin and it took over him. Now that you've been bitten, you become a Kelth too, but my blood can temporarily help you control it. Every day, you must have one cup of my blood, otherwise the Kelth will be unleashed."

"Why your blood?"

"Because she was the only survivor after being change by a Kelth King." Rally said.

Vincent looked at Michelle and she nodded.

"Am I going to die?" Vincent asked.

"Well...not before us." John said.

"John." Michelle whispered. She turned to Vincent. "You won't actually die, but you'll become a Kelth and harm others. Since you're a Reene, the Kelth inside of you is very powerful and once it's unleashed, it won't be stoppable."

"Without killing you." John said.

Michelle glared at John.

"Is there a cure?" He asked.

"There is one in the Forbidden World, but..."

"What?"

"It's called the Forbidden World...it won't be easy to find and we don't even know if it's in this galaxy." Rally finished off.

"If we don't find it quick, Michelle will die of blood lost." John added.

Michelle glared at John again. "No one will say you're mute if you don't speak." Michelle said through Minding.

"Just trying to help." He said.

"No thanks. You could help by going back to the Reenes' House and start the search for the Forbidden World."

"Hey...are you guys done yet?" Rally said.

Michelle and John looked at him.

"I'll look for the Forbidden World now," he said running out of the door.

"Now, we'll just have to wait until Xin comes for revenge." Michelle said.

"I'll go get something to capture Xin when he comes back." Rally said running out the door.

Michelle and Vincent were the only ones left in the house.

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For...getting bitten by a Kelth and having to drink your blood to maintain the developing Kelth inside of me."

"Oh...you didn't know. It doesn't matter and there's cure anyways."

Vincent and Michelle didn't dare to look into each other's eyes. Michelle got up from the floor and walked towards the door. Then Vincent stood up too. _"What's Uncle Rally getting?"_ Michelle thought. Michelle walked towards the couch and sat down and Vincent paced back and forth slowly.

"Got it." Rally said pulling a huge machine into the house. Michelle stood up and they walked towards the machine in the center of the living room.

"What is that?" Vincent asked.

"It's the Lifter, isn't it?" Michelle said.

"Yep." Rally said.

"Lifter?" John said.

"Oh god!" Michelle shouted. "Where did you come from?"

"I just came back." He answered.

"Whatever." She said.

"So...what is it?" He asked again.

"That's the thing that turned me back into me." Michelle answered.

"You mean control the Kelth inside of you." Rally said.

"Uncle Rally." Michelle whispered.

"So there's a Kelth inside of Michelle?"

Rally nodded.

"But, my Kelth mean no harm and I control it." She explained. "Uncle Rally, you didn't have to tell them that. It will freak them out." She said through Minding.

"They will know soon and your Kelth has been frequently strangling to come out."

"But I was able to control it three years ago and I can continue to control it."

"Don't you think that I don't know you've been looking for the Forbidden World three years ago." Rally stated.

"That's...that's just a back-up."

"Okay."

"Michelle, do you think that it's possible for this to control the Kelth inside of Vincent?" John asked.

"It controlled my Kelth."

Rally and Michelle set up the machine and got it to work at eight.

"Okay...try it." Rally said.

"How?" Vincent asked.

"You sit in this seat and relax." Michelle said.

Vincent sat on the seat, rests his head on the head rest and closed his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Michelle said before pulling the lever.

"Yeah...wait...wait...wait. What happens if it doesn't work?"

"Nothing, you'll just have to continue drinking my blood."

"Michelle." Rally said from the side and they looked at them. Then Michelle walked over to Rally. "You know that if it doesn't work, he'll turn into a Kelth right away and he will be after you like you were after me when the first time didn't work."

"Yeah, but if I don't tell him that, he won't take the risk. Besides, it worked for me, it should work for him too...I hope."

"I hope your right."

"Just don't jinx me." Michelle added. She walked back to the Machine. "Ready?" She asked Vincent.

"Yeah, I guess."

Michelle locked his hands and feet in place then she reached for the lever and held it tight in her hands before she pulled it down. When she pulled the lever down, an electric radiation shocked Vincent into place. He was screaming like Michelle did three years ago. Vincent struggled to get out and he kept banging his head back at the head rest. His eyes were shut closed and by the look on his face, Michelle and Rally can tell that the venom was attacking the cells in his body and contaminating one by one quickly.

"Uncle Rally, he's changing and the radiation is speeding up the process." John said looking at Michelle's face. John knows that Michelle is very worried and he figured out that Vincent might die if this continues.

"Whatever it is, we can't stop it now or Vincent will become unstoppable."

"But he's going to die."

"But at least it's what he wants."

Michelle only stared at the screen blankly and watching every cell destruct. "No! Uncle Rally...it's what you want." Michelle knew that there's only one way to saving him without unleashing the Kelth. Michelle went to the counter and picked up the stained knife. She walked back to Vicnent and held it up high.

"Michelle!" Rally yelled. Michelle looked at him and John was confused. "You don't have to use your blood to save him."

"Then what else can I do?"

"His amulet can help hold down the Kelth, but you have to put the amulet on once I stop the machine, one hundredths of a second late and he'll become a pure Kelth."

Michelle nodded and took the amulet out of her pocket. She held it close to his chest. Uncle Rally pulled the lever and Michelle shoved it into his chest as it vanished. Vincent's heart stopped beating and all hope was lost to Michelle. They stood there crying over Vincent's dead body. He didn't budge, only stiffened like rock. Michelle was lying over Vincent sobbing soundlessly.

A short moment after, Vincent gasped for air. Uncle Rally, John, and Michelle looked at him. Michelle tested his pulse and he was breathing, finally.

"He's alive!" John shouted.

"This isn't good. The Kelth can break out any moment. We won't be able to revive the Vincent now and we'd lose another Reene." Uncle Rally looked serious, but they didn't notice that Vincent was right there.

"Then we'd get him to the Forbidden World before it does." Michelle suggested with a slight of fear.

"Michelle," Uncle Rally said depressingly. "You know why it's called the Forbidden World. It's been missing for centuries and you know we can't afford the time to look for one World that we don't even know if it still exists. Let's say we're lucky enough to find it, but how are we going to get into it...Everyone that went in never came back and the door that secures it, is unbreakable."

"I'll find a way." Michelle knew that courage was not going to save herself or Vincent and the Kelth inside of her isn't too obedient anymore.

"Don't forget about yourself." Uncle Rally reminded through Minding.

"Am I going to become like Xin?" Vincent said suddenly.

Everyone looked to their right and there was Vincent, staring at each other, they didn't know how or what to say to Vincent about the growing monster inside of him.

"Not if we find the Forbidden World," Uncle Rally spoke.

Vincent didn't say anything and he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To find the Forbidden World."

They looked at each other and went for the door.

"Michelle, always be on a look out for Xin." John Minded.

"I will."

They went back to the House of Reenes.


End file.
